Loca,enferma desquiciada,pero finalmente mi madre!
by Vickyy Riddle
Summary: One-Shot Harry no crece con los Dursley, Voldemort cambia de opinión a ultimo minuto, causando varios cambios en la niñez del chico.


**Howdy!**

**Sigo viva después de mi cumpleaños y de la fiesta de Halloween!**

**Algo cruda, pero aún viva!**

**Este fic está dedicado para mi amigo Diego Salvatore, que desde cuando me lo andaba pidiendo… **

**Circula alrededor de que en mi opinión es la mejor bruja de la saga (lo siento Hermione!)**

**Disfruten el fic…**

* * *

><p><strong>-Halloween-<strong>

En una lujosa mansión, a las orillas de Londres, un chico de 10 años dormía profundamente, completamente ajeno al pequeño alboroto que había en la casa.

— ¡Arriba! ¡A levantarse! ¡Ahora!

Harry se despertó con un sobresalto; confundido, miró su reloj: 5:30 de la mañana, "_perfecto, esta no es hora de levantarse, ¡y menos en Halloween!_" pensó el niño molesto antes de volver a dejarse caer en la almohada, sin embargo su madre tenía otros planes, cinco minutos después irrumpió en su cuarto, estaba furiosa, con un brillo enloquecido en sus ojos busco a su pequeño heredero, al hallarlo dormido con la boca entreabierta sonrió.

Cualquier otra madre se hubiese ablandado y hubiese salido del cuarto, pero ella no era así, cruzo la habitación con pasos seguros, provocando que el sonido de sus tacones alertara al pequeño de que no estaba solo en su cuarto, justo cuando la mujer conjuro un balde de agua fría para despertarlo, Harry se deslizo con una habilidad digna de un gato, fuera de la cama.

-¡Mamá!

-¡Harry!- exclamó la mujer mitad sorprendida, mitad frustrada por sus planes

-Son apenas las seis de la mañana mamá, y es Halloween, ¡quiero dormir!

-Me temo que no se puede pequeño, tu padre vendrá hoy a verte ¿recuerdas?, todo debe estar perfecto

-Vale, vale, ya voy- refunfuño Harry

-¡Apresúrate hijo o te hare comer elfo domestico asado!- su madre salía de su habitación con pasos apresurados

-Mientras que sepa mejor que la comida de ayer…

La mujer se dio la vuelta en redondo al escucharlo, el chico sonrió, sabía que había tocado una fibra sensible de su madre.

-¿a qué te refieres? –le pregunto con el brillo desquiciado de sus ojos renovado, mientras se aproximaba a su hijo-Ayer no te quejaste en absoluto

-Si me quejo, eres capaz de dejarme sin comer

-Sabes que yo no haría eso-respondió pensativa- ¿que tenia de mala la cena?

- bueno, creo que cocinar salmón y combinarlo con alas de hada, no fue buena idea

-mmm supongo que en ese caso…- murmuro su madre mientras se detenía a escasos veinte centímetros de el- ¡te cocino hoy a ti!

Lo tomó con la guardia baja cargándolo con facilidad por la cintura, para girarlo y tomarlo por los tobillos, Harry al principio se asustó, pero después rompió a reír, presa de las cosquillas que le hacia la mujer, era sorprendente como podía cargarlo con una sola mano.

-¡Mamaaa!

-¿si Harry?

-¡suéltame por favor!

-Umm, ¡ruégame!

-¡nunca!

La mujer soltó una carcajada que a cualquiera le hubiese puesto los pelos de punta, pero no a Harry, la conocía y estaba acostumbrado a ella.

Después de un rato cayeron en la cama riendo sin dejar de abrazarse, completamente agotados, su madre sonrió el estar con Harry siempre la relajaba, aun con el caos de ese día, aunque…

-¿hijo?

-¿Umm?

-¿De verdad soy tan pésima cocinera?

- la peor con la que mis papilas gustativas hayan tenido la desgracia de toparse

Su madre hizo un puchero, y Harry sonrió

-¿sabes? Me imagino los titulares del profeta con tu nombre

-¿en serio?

-Si dirían algo así como… - el chico se puso de pie en su cama y fingiendo su voz al máximo exclamó- Bellatrix Black, asesinando masas de personas con su comida.

La mujer rió sosteniéndose las costillas, definitivamente adoraba el sentido de humor de su hijo

-Nah, ya en serio mamá,-Harry sonrió mientras se recostaba de nuevo junto a ella- puedes ser la peor cocinera, pero siempre te voy a querer

Bella sonrió

-Lo se pequeño- murmuró depositando un beso en su frente- cuando el señor obscuro te trajo conmigo después de la muerte de Rodolphus, selló mi vida para bien.

-Y también a mi mamá, la semana pasada fui con mi tío Lucius a ver a los Dursley, son la familia de muggles con los que me hubiese tenido que quedar, si hubiera sido decisión de Dumbledore, pero papá me trajo aquí contigo, ¡es lo mejor que me pudo pasar!

-Es nuestro último Halloween juntos Harry, dentro de un año estarás en Hogwarts, rodeado de tus amigos y no te acordaras de tu madre- murmuró con un puchero

-Imposible mamá, ¡yo te quiero mucho!

-Te creo, ahora hay que apresurarnos, debes desayunar y estudiar magia para antes de medio día

-¿antes de medio día?- preguntó el niño extrañado mientras su madre se ponía de pie alisándose el vestido negro

-En la tarde estaremos ocupados-Bellatrix comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta del cuarto, miró por encima de su hombro a Harry antes de añadir- haciéndoles bromas a los muggles

-¡Sí!- exclamó Harry eufórico- ¿papá nos acompañara?

-¿crees que el señor obscuro no tiene nada que hacer más importante que salir a hacer bromas con su único hijo?

-Yo soy lo más importante

-Precisamente- respondió la mujer sonriendo- pero no saldrás a menos que te apresures

-¡Ok! –Dijo mientras corría hacia su baño personal, pero se detuvo en la puerta- ¿mamá?

-¿qué pasa?

-¿qué cenaremos hoy?

-¡Calabazas rellenas de intestinos de hombre lobo!

Harry fingió una arcada mientras escuchaba a Bellatrix soltar otra de sus famosas carcajadas, echo a reír, su madre podía estar demente, pero era la mejor.

* * *

><p><strong>xD<strong>

**Disfruté tanto escribiendo esto!**

**Pero no me maten!**

**Estoy escribiendo ya el siguiente capítulo de "contigo"**

**Alguien ya se imaginaba quien era la madre? O se sorprendieron? Les gusto?**

**Recibo de todo en reviews!**

**Saludos!**

**vickyy**


End file.
